The Newcomer To The Gang
by Roxy-Peyton
Summary: Roxy lived in America, and now she has been moved back to live with her cousin and meets the guy of her dreams, will Peyton and Roxy cope with the hooligan life?
1. 1

**Roxy**

I didn't like being moved, my parents couldn't handle me anymore apparently, and so they were shipping me off to London, to my cousin's house. I hadn't seen him since I was about four years old, and I wasn't looking forward to it now.

I walked through the terminal, people looking at me funny everywhere I went, like I was disease ridden. I didn't know what their problems were, but I had been told to watch my back, simply because the people here didn't like Americans.

_Be sure they don't know you're a yank Roxy..._

I remembered what My uncle had said while I was still staying in America.

I kept walking as I collected my bags. My cousin, Ike, was an idiot. He was extremely tall, and built apparently, but to be honest, I would walk right past him in the street if he was there, I had seen a recent photo of him, but that was it. I was going to be staying with his cousin, Peyton, who was also my cousin.

I knew who she was, and she would be showing me around. I was supposed to be attending some random high school, but it wasn't going to happen.

I wasn't the best in school, I mean, I was smart, but I just didn't like the teachers, I didn't like being told what to do, I didn't like all of the stuck up idiots who thought that they were better than you at all times, I didn't like the food, and I didn't like most of the classes.

I walked up through the streets to the train station and jumped on the first train to my destination, I had been speaking to Peyton on the internet, and I knew exactly what she looked like.

I walked onto the train with my bags, and as I was looking for a seat, two guys stood up.

"Here ya go love, sit down" He said in his bold English accent, the first, the one who spoke was tall, he had a shaved head with dark brown hair, he head magical green eyes but he wasn't precisely my type. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and puma trainers on his feet, he had a black adidas zip top on his top, which was zipped right up, hiding any sign of a shit, and the jumper had three yellow stripes down the arms. He had a bright white smile which made him look guilty of something. His friend was smaller in height than him, but just as built. He had longish brown curly hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. His eyes were magical as were the other guys. He on the other hand was wearing skate shoes a black and white pair of Etnies, he had black jeans on, which showed the muscles in his thighs, he had a yellow adidas zip up jumper on which was also zipped right up. They kept going on with their conversation; it was something or another about Soccer.

I got off the train at the stop I had worked out I needed to get off at and walked up the stairs and out onto the street. I was shocked when I saw a car had been wrecked in the middle of the road, it was on fire, but the fire engine was putting it out. I walked until I saw Peyton.

"Hey" I shouted and ran towards her, dumping my bag at her feet and hugging her, she had a pram with her, which was strange because I knew she wasn't a mother.

"Who's this then?" I asked her, she looked at me as if she was about to laugh at the thought that I considered it to be anything to do with us.

"It's Ike's friends, brothers kid, Ike was asked to babysit, which usually means he gets kicked onto me." She laughed as she looked down at him. "His name is ben"

--

I walked into the house with her, she stayed with her brother, Ike. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face.

Later that night we had managed to get rid of Ike's friends nephew and decided to go to a bar.

"We could go see my brother?" She asked, I smiled, nodding and agreeing.

She hadn't been into the pub that Ike and his friends usually visited, and little did we know, that there were things that we didn't know, we knew nothing about Firms, we knew nothing about what they did, but we were going to like it.

**Written by Alexis gage**


	2. 2

**Peyton**

Me and Roxy was walking towards the pub my brother and his friends normally visited. We had been speaking on the internet, and it felt like a long lost friend had returned when she came.

"Which school are you going to?" she asked and I laughed quietly, I hated school and sense I didn't live with my mom I had no one who forced me to go.

"I don't go to school" I answered and looked at her, Roxy looked surprised but I didn't say anything.

"You?" she shrugged and I decided not to ask anything more about that, she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

We kept on walking and I smiled, I really loved my home. I felt comfortable and happy that my parents chose to stay here, cause this was my one and only home. When we arrived we stood outside watching the door, I didn't tell her but I was actually nervous. First of all, I had never been here before and second of all I had never been here before.

"We're going in or not?" Roxy asked, I looked at her, my dad had told me before she came that she was pretty and that the guys would chase her, so it was my job to make sure that she was safe at all times.

I wanted to tell him that as long as she didn't have a boyfriend she would be happy if some guy decided to chase her. That's when I realized that my dad and me wasn't talking about the same thing.

"Let's go" I said and opened the door, we walked in and fortunately the first human I saw was Ike.

He hadn't seen me yet, I started walking towards him Roxy was just after me. Some of the guys looked at both me and Roxy, and I felt my smile getting bigger by the second. Normally I don't care that much about the way I look, I made sure that I didn't look horrible but I didn't spend a lot of money on makeup and designer clothes.

"Hey big brother" I said and punched him lightly, Ike turned around and looked at me, it didn't take five seconds before he started pushing me towards the exit.

Roxy and I were soon standing outside, Ike were glaring at me. I had no idea what had gotten in to him, we were now glaring at each other, and it was like a competition.

"Why did you push us out?" I snapped at him, he opened his mouth several times like he wanted to explain but simply couldn't. "What is wrong with you?"

The door opened and out came three guys, one of them was small, had muscles, brown hair and brown eyes. The other one was tall, had muscles, no hair and green eyes, I didn't even notice how the third one looked like.

"What's going on Ike?" my brother turned around and glared at the guys, I guessed that they were his friends. "Who's that?"

"Yeah Ike aren't you going to introduce us" I said and placed my arm around Roxy's neck, we were now standing next to each other, I was watching Ike while Roxy were watching the third guys.

"That is my sister Peyton, be careful guys she's evil" he said, the guy with the green eyes snickered, he was looking at me. "And that is our cousin Roxy"

"Peyton, Roxy this is Kyle and Matt" Ike said and pointed at the two dark haired guys, I noticed that Roxy was looking at Kyle, for a moment I thought that she would start drooling. "And that is Pete"

Of course his name was Pete; I couldn't stop looking at him even if I wanted to. He's green eyes were hypnotizing; they practically forced me to look at them. But eventually I managed to stop looking at them and soon stood with my arm around my brother's neck.

"I just wanted to say that before we go back inside I'm not as evil as he says" I said and grinned wickedly at them.

Ike glared at me and if I wasn't used to it I would probably get scared. But it didn't work anymore, he wasn't scary.

"You two are not going back inside" Ike said and looked at Pete and the others for backup but they didn't say anything. "Right guys?"

"Ike can we talk to you for a moment" Pete grabbed my brothers arm and practically dragged Ike with him, and then they started whispering.

I was standing next to Roxy; she was looking like she was thinking hard. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about but wasn't sure if my voice was still working.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after waiting for a few minutes, the guys were still whispering, sometimes they would look at us.

"I think I met Pete and Matt before" she said, I tried to concentrate on what she said but couldn't, whenever I tried I would see Pete's face.

"He is so hot" I said and looked at Pete for the millionth time today; he looked at me to causing me to blush and look back at Roxy.

"I like Kyle more" she said, and I nodded, sure Kyle was cute but he wasn't Pete.

I don't know but there was something with Pete, the way he looked, smiled, laughed and simply behaved was perfect. I normally didn't believe in such things as the perfect man, but if something as weird as the perfect man existed, that man would without doubt be Pete.

"Close your mouth your drooling" she said and smirked at me, I laughed at her while saying very funny.

I felt my phone vibrate, and I took it up and saw that Shannon had sent me a text message. The only reason I knew her was because I took care of her son, sometimes it was just when Ike's friend couldn't take care of him. Anyway after a while Ike simply gave her my phone number so that she could text me or call me when she wanted me to take care of Ben.

"I'm babysitting tomorrow" I simply told Roxy, wrote a reply to Shannon. "You're ok with that?"

"Sure" Roxy simply said, I smiled and turned around.

They were coming back, Ike looked angry like he just lost but the others looked happy. I guessed that Pete, Kyle or Matt had persuaded Ike into letting us come with them.

"So what did you decide?" I asked smiling at Ike sarcastically.

He knew very well that even if he had told me that I couldn't go back inside I would have. I never cared what my brother thought, why should I start now.

"You can go in again" he said and pointed at Kyle and Pete, they where smirking at him. "But only because of these two, Pete I'm never babysitting Ben again"

When I heard the name Ben I looked first at Pete and then at Ike again. Roxy looked surprised as well, but yet again who wouldn't.

"Ike you never babysit Ben" I said, Pete was looking at me again whit those gorgeous eyes of his causing me almost to forget what I was about to say. "I'm the babysitter here"

"You're babysitting Ben?" Pete asked and I nodded, he didn't say anything but smiled. "Well I'm he's uncle"

"I know" I said and laughed, they had started to sing at the pub and I knew that they wanted to run in again.

"Are we going back or what?" Ike asked, he glared at both me and Pete. "Or are you two going to flirt a little more and Kyle stop staring at Roxy"

I smiled at Pete then took Roxy's arm, and almost forced her to stop looking at Kyle, and we walked back in to the pub.

**Written by GroowyL**


	3. 3

**Roxy**

I smiled as I felt someone touching my arm, drifting me away from my cousin. She wasn't too bothered as she was looking at Pete. I looked into his amazing eyes, and knew that it was Kyle.

We spoke to each other, I loved his accent, it was somehow different to all of the other boys, but at the same time, you could tell he was British.

"So this is Bovver, Swill, Keith, Dave and you know Pete, Matt and Ike." He spoke, he would emphasize some letters, making his accent sound so hot. "And this is Roxy"

"Nice to meet you" I said, smiling.

"She's a fucking yank?" Bovver almost shouted, the boys looked at him as if he was mental.

"And, I'm a yank?" Matt spoke from beside Peyton ho was lost in something Pete was saying to her.

I was taken by the arm by Kyle and so we decided to go for a walk, to get to know each other. We spoke for a while, and when we got bored I would take his hand and try to make him skip with me. It amazed me how much confidence I was able to collect through the consumption of alcohol.

"So you're saying that you think music is better than football?" He laughed, he had already told me that he supported West Ham United football club, and showed me the tattoo of their logo on his chest, right above his heart.

"Well, depends" I said, laughing. He snickered a little too, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close. I could feel his breath on my face, I could smell the beer, but I didn't care. He was gorgeous.

I felt him touching my face, and pressing me against a wall, his lips crashing down onto mine. I heard someone making an awing noise in the background somewhere, but I didn't know where. I felt Kyle's head being taken away from mine and cracked onto the wall behind me. I was so annoyed, and the alcohol made me want to punch something. Suddenly I felt him being taken from me, I felt some awkward and different hands on me, holding me as I watched them pin him to the wall.

"Fancy a Chelsea grin Kylie bitch?" The massive man spoke as he took a credit card from his pocket and shoved it into Kyle's mouth, the place my tongue had been moments before. It took four of them to hold him down, and two to hold me. I was going crazy; I didn't want anyone to be touching his beautiful face.

"Where's your famous... Where's your famous... WHERE'S YOUR FAMOUS GSE?" The man screamed in Kyle's face. Behind me, I heard something even odder, I heard at least twenty men shouting "GSE" over and over again, as I saw Ike, Swill, Dave, Matt, Pete and all the others kick hell into the other lads, setting Kyle free and he took out the two holding me with a punch each to the head. He took me by the arm and dragged me out of there, smiling as he got me to safety, but not before I saw Pete screaming in someone's face.

"THERE'S YOUR FAMOUS...THERE'S YOUR FAMOUS...THERE'S YOUR FAMOUS GSE!"

"What is GSE?" I asked, confused.

"It's a firm." Kyle spoke as he wiped the blood from his face.

"A firm?" I asked, I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, every football team in Europe has a firm, West Ham, mediocre football team, immense firm that's us, the GSE. Arsenal, great football, shit firm, The Gooners their called. Tottenham football is shit, and so is the firm, they're the Yids. Pete put the main man of them through a phone box window last year, and then there is Mill wall. Mill wall and us, well we hate each other more than any other firm by far, like the Palestinians and the Israelis. They're mental." He spoke; I understood what they meant about firms now.

"Can anyone join?" I asked.

"No, you don't join, you're adjusted."

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	4. 4

**Peyton**

The next day I woke up in my bed, my head was hurting and if felt like someone was jumping up and down on it. Roxy was walking around, probably looking at everything. I groaned and sat up on my bed then started looking for clothes. I eventually found jeans and a something that looked like a shirt.

" Shannon called and asked if you were coming and I said that we would be there in an hour" I looked at my cell phone and noticed that someone had sent me a text message.

"Alright come on lets go" I said, it took me five minutes to make sure that my hair was ok and then we left.

Roxy looked fine, I had no idea how much she drank last night but she must have been drinking less than I did. Or she was one of those lucky people who never were hung over; I started wondering if Pete was hung over or if he was one of those who never got hang over. I already knew that he was the leader of a Firm called GSE.

"_What was all that about?" I asked as we went back to the pub, Kyle and Roxy were walking together, and they looked cute. _

"_I'm sort of the leader in a firm" he said and smiled proudly at me, he's lip was busted but nothing worse than that. _

"_You're the leader of what?"I asked, he didn't say anything but looked very surprised then screamed for Ike to wait. "Why doesn't your sister know what a firm is?"_

"_Cause I didn't tell her Pete" he simply answered, I wanted to joke about the whole thing but this wasn't the right time. _

"_Alright never mind guys come on just tell me already" I said and touched Pete, he was now looking at me again, Ike had left. _

_That was the good thing about having him as a brother; he always knew when to leave and when to stay. _

"_Every football team in the country has their own firm, some even have two" he said and smiled at me. "I'm the leader of GSE, Green Street Elite"_

"_What did that guy who screamed, where's your famous GSE meant?" I asked he looked down at the ground as if he didn't want to talk about it. _

"_It's complicated" he simply replied and I didn't ask anything more about the other firms or GSE. _

"Earth to Peyton do you copy?" Roxy asked and punched me, it didn't hurt but it made me wake up and I smiled teasingly at her. "What were you thinking about, Pete maybe?"

I didn't say anything but I obviously didn't need to.

"Your thinking about Kyle aren't you?" I asked, and now it was her turn to blush. "I knew it; you're so in love with him"

"Shut up" she snapped, I smirked at her and then stopped as we arrived, I saw Shannon standing in the window waiting for us.

"There you are" she exclaimed as she opened the door, and then hugged me, I could hear Steven who was Shannon's husband talk to someone but I didn't care.

"Yeah I'm so sorry for being late Shannon" I said and smiled at her, I didn't tell her why I was late but she didn't ask so. "This is my cousin Roxy"

"Nice to meet you" Shannon said and smiled at Roxy. "We have to go now; you know what to do right Peyton?"

"I sure do" I said as Steven came, he was carrying Ben, I could still hear voices from the kitchen, and recognized them but I didn't remember who it was.

"Here he is" Steven simply said and then walked out the door, Shannon looked after him and then at me and Ben.

"See you in a few hours Peyton" she said and smiled at me, then turned to Roxy who was looking towards the kitchen. "It was nice meeting you Roxy"

She closed the door and left, I immediately grabbed Roxy's arm and went up to Bens room. He had so many toys that I felt like crying over my toy less childhood when I saw them.

"I think that we should try and not think about guys today" she said, I was playing with Ben and Roxy was simply watching.

"Why is that?" I asked my voice was still in baby mode as I loved to call it.

It meant that I sounded so happy, normally my voice wasn't squeaky either it was almost dark. But not to dark, I was something in the middle.

"Well I just think that we should try and focus on other things" she said and I smiled at her, it wouldn't work but I would love to give it a try.

The reason I thought it didn't work was because I were thinking about Pete constantly sense I met him. And that was yesterday, it was unbelievable what an effect he had on me, and he didn't even know it.

"Let's watch some tv" I said, Roxy nodded and we took a few toys with us, went to the first floor.

At first we didn't find any good movies, so we started watching football. Manchester United – Arsenal, at first we thought that it was boring but after you learned all the names football suddenly was funny, at least I thought so.

"Arsenal has the worst firm" Roxy said and I smiled but didn't answer as my phone started vibrating.

"Hello" I simply said, and then Ben started crying so with the phone in my hand I sat down next to him.

"Hey love missed me?" I know who that was as soon as he said love, and hearing from him made me want to scream and jump but I didn't do that, instead I tried to concentrate on what he said on the same time as I was trying to stop Ben from crying.

"Yeah Pete, can you wait just a second" I said, I signed for Roxy to turn the tv down, then I took first Ben and started carrying him around and listen to what Pete was saying.

"Sounds like your having some trouble" he said, I could literally hear Kyle laughing at me in the background. "What are you doing?"

"I was watching football, but now I'm talking to you and taking care of Ben at the same time" I said and smiled at Roxy who now stood watching me.

"Do you need some help?" he asked, I loved his accent, that really had nothing to do with him asking me if I wanted some help but when he asked I started thinking of his accent.

"Roxy, do we need some help?" I asked, she whispered and reminded me that we promised no guys today. "Yeah sure, were at Shannon's and Steve's"

"See you soon love" he said and then hung up before I could answer.

Roxy was watching me, she looked like she was about to kill me. But I knew she would never do that, I wasn't worth the time in prison.

"We promised each other no guys" she said, she was whining but I knew that she didn't mean it; she wanted to meet Kyle just as much as I wanted to meet Pete again.

"I'm sorry Roxy but I'm so weak" I said and smirked at her. "Don't you agree Ben?"

**Written by GroowyL**


	5. 5

**Roxy**

I stood in the kitchen with my back to the door, smiling as I made a sandwich for Peyton, she was hungry and I was no goof with kids, so this was the way it had to go down. I heard people outside but took no notice of it, they were loud and laughing like a bunch of kids, although they must have sounded in their twenties. I heard the door clicking open and closed as the ground walked into the house, I instantly turned on them, holding the knife in my hand.

Kyle walked towards me, taking the knife.

"You don't gone kill us now missy" He spoke, the others laughed as I blushed and smiled.

"You don't know how many times I have had to defend my home in the states, stupid gangsters trying to take my money, I don't think so" I said, laughing. This was my problem, when I got nervous I would talk too much and blush excessively.

"Where's Peyton?" Pete asked me as he smiled, I did see why she liked him, he had a nice voice, and his smile was adorable, he was nice and sweet, although he was a true fighter.

"First floor" I spoke lightly as I looked into Kyle's eyes. I knew someone else was there with them, but I took no notice, I didn't care, I just wanted to look at Kyle all day, his massive dimples showing when he grinned. I looked around; trying to see who was there, but he just brought my gaze back to him with his hand on my chin. He was grinning widely at me as he went to kiss me, I was nervous and I was able to feel something in the pit of my stomach, I knew what it felt like, but it was hard to explain, I felt like there were ten million butterflies in my stomach, all flapping around and going mental.

I felt his lips on mine, they were soft, he had a few small bruises on his face from the night before and a small cut in the corner of one side of his lips from where that jackass had shoved a card in his mouth, his beautiful amazing mouth.

"Alright, alright love birds give it up" I heard someone speaking, I didn't open my eyes or stop kissing Kyle, but I knew it was Matt, because he was the only other one to have an American accent like my own.

I felt Kyle pushing me against the counter, kissing me harder as he kicked his leg back at Matt, attempting to shut him up. I smiled as I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him away from me lightly; he opened his eyes, smiling at me as he gave me a questioning look.

"I'm making Peyton a sandwich, and I don't think it would be great if she came down here with Ben and we were making out, do you?" He smiled and gave me anther quick kiss before moving over to Matt and talking about something in a really low voice, I didn't hear what they were talking about, but at that moment, I didn't mind. I picked up the plate with Peyton's food on it, and walking up the stairs, the others following close behind me.

Ben was sitting watching Baby TV or something, while Peyton and Pete sat talking on the couch. I gave them a quick glance before I began cleaning up, they told me I didn't need to do anything about the small messes that Ben was making by throwing his toys and yoghurt all over the place, but it annoyed me.

"You seriously don't have to" Kyle spoke as he sat by my side crossed legged.

"Mess annoys me, there isn't any need for it, its revolting" I said, smiling a little.

"Then you would hate to see our place" Matt spoke, I smiled a little, realising that Kyle, Matt and Pete all lived together, that was a recipe for disaster right there.

I smiled as I thought about it, they would lie around and get drunk, eat pizza, and perhaps then go to the pub, not making any effort to move the things they had dropped.

"Well, you can come clean my bedroom any day" Kyle said, winking at me. I thought that he was confident with a drink, but he was even more confident without one. Well, that is the way it seemed.

"Calm down there cowboy" I said softly, laughing a little as I scrubbed yoghurt out of the carpet.

--

I walked through the doors to the bar, the stale smell of smoke and alcohol hitting my nose as we entered.

I knew right there and then, that this was so going to be my home.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	6. 6

**Peyton**

When I woke up the next day I wasn't hung over even tho we had been to the pub last night. Roxy was still sleeping, I sat up on my bed and began looking for my cell phone, and yesterday when Pete and the others came and helped us babysit Ben had been amazing.

_I was sitting on the floor watching TV with Ben. We were watching Baby TV, and he seemed happy, but which kid wouldn't. _

"_Look at that Ben" I said and smiled happily at him, he laughed and pointed at the TV screen, I had no idea what kind of show we were watching, just that it was for kids and that Ben loved it. _

"_Hey Ben look who's here" Pete walked up to me and took Ben in his arms, then started singing "I'm forever blowing bubbles", that's when I found out that Pete couldn't sing. _

_Even tho I loved his voice and accent when he was talking, he somehow couldn't sing. I had no idea why, but that's the way it was. _

"_Hello there" he said and grinned at me, I smiled back at him. _

_Every time he was close I simply couldn't move. I didn't know what to say or what to do, he made me nervous but at the same time I loved being around him. I felt so safe, and not only because he really knew how to fight. _

"_Hey Pete" I said and sat down on the couch, Pete soon sat down next to me, Ben was now crawling around on the floor throwing his toys and food around him. _

"_Me and the guys are going to watch football tomorrow, you wanna come?" he was leaning his head on his hand while looking at me. _

_For once in his life he looked nervous, not that it mattered that much but it was good knowing that even he could be embarrassed, angry or just nervous. Sometimes I thought that these guys were like gods, they never made fools out of themselves. _

"_Roxy's coming to right?" I asked, and he nodded while grinning slightly, I didn't know why but it felt like he had been talking to Kyle about this._

_Mostly because it was obvious that Roxy was in love with Kyle, and vice versa. They did on the other hand have a weird relationship, but they didn't know each other that well either. _

"_Yeah sure why not" he smiled, and looked comfortable again, he's lip was broken from the night before and he had a big bruise. "That looks bad"_

_I touched the bruise and then the broken lip; he didn't move or make any sound at all. He was simply looking at me, but this time I didn't blush. He's face came closer to mine and soon he kissed me, first carefully and then more passionately. He tasted good, but I didn't know what, just that I liked it. But soon I pushed him away slightly, and then looked over at Ben who was still watching tv. _

"_I don't think that Shannon would be happy if we did this in front of Ben" I said, Pete laughed, I loved the way he laughed. _

_He sounded like he had no worries in the world and that everything was perfect. But I knew that it wasn't, he was the leader of a firm. He hadn't told me what they did, but I could guess. _

"_Don't worry love" he said and smirked at me. "I'll protect you"_

"_Don't worry about me Pete" I said and grinned wickedly at him, I liked him more after each day. "Shannon needs me to take care of her son, you're the one who's in trouble"_

I found my cell phone and noticed that Pete had sent me a text message. I didn't read it tho but stood up and started looking for clothes. I just found some black pants but no shirt.

"Roxy wake up" I said and pushed her carefully, she didn't move or say anything, this wasn't the best time for her to turn into something who slept a lot.

"I don't want to" she whined and tried to punch me, only on the foot but I didn't say anything, she probably knew how to fight, but I didn't want to find out.

The doorbell rang, I knew there was no idea to scream and tell Ike to open the door. He would probably ignore me and when he finally got his lazy but to the door, whoever had been ringing the bell was now gone. So I ran down the stairs, I was only wearing a bra, and pants, but I opened the door anyway.

"Hey Pete, Matt, Kyle" I said and smiled at them, my hair was a compete mess and I had no clothes on but that didn't bother me. "Bovver, sorry guys I don't remember your name"

The face that Bovver, a guy Pete introduced me to was now starring was bothering me. He was smoking while looking at me; the others looked like they didn't know what to do. Pete was the only one except Bovver who kept watching.

"Come in guys" I said and walked in again, they immediately made themselves at home, which meant that they sat down on the couches and chairs we had and waited for someone so say something or maybe for me to leave.

"I guess I'm going back upstairs" I said, they nodded and I walked back to my room, Roxy wasn't sleeping anymore.

"You opened the door like that?" she asked as I started looking for something to wear. "Who was it?"

"Pete, Kyle, Matt, Bovver and some guy I didn't recognize" I said, grabbed a t-shirt which it said West Ham United on.

My dad was a West Ham fanatic, and he always bought me a t-shirt which it said West Ham United or I'm forever blowing bubbles, for my birthdays.

"What are we going to do today?" Roxy asked and smiled at me, I was trying to do something with my hair to make it look better.

Roxy already looked great, I was just a little jealous at her by now.

"Go to a football match?"

**Written by GroowyL**


	7. 7

**Roxy**

I sat in the stands, Kyle's arm around my neck, he hugged me tightly and pulled my body into his, kissing my head.

Peyton kept saying I was in love with him, but I wasn't, I was simply falling in love with his charm. He smiled as he kissed my head again, Bovver walked past me glaring, I didn't know what his problem was, He didn't like Matt and he didn't like me. The only thing I knew that I had in common with Matt was that we were both American, although I had lived in a totally different area to Matt.

I was never really a fan of football before I had met these lads, but I knew that I always would be now. I watched as the men dashed across the field, doing all their funny tricks. They would score and everyone would jump to their feet and scream at the top of their voices. I would smile and laugh as Kyle would grab me and kiss me full on the lips with happiness. He didn't seem to understand why I would look at him with a massive grin as I bit my bottom lip, but I knew. I knew that it was because he was amazing; he made me smile more than any other guy I had ever laid eyes on.

We walked out of the stadium, laughing as Pete did a bad impression of some random guy of the other team.

"Oh, god, you really are a comedian" We heard someone speaking from behind us. I didn't recognise him as Kyle and I turned to look.

"And who're you when Aunt Sally's singing?" Kyle piped up, causing the others to laugh. I had learned that the thing they did was try to humiliate another firm in an argument or fight.

"Well, does it matter? I mean, I'm not the one dating a Yank!" He shouted getting right up in Kyle's face. Kyle instantly shoved the guy, pushing him against a wall.

"You don't say anything about Roxy, got it?" He hissed, I would usually grab his arm, take him away and tell him to stop, but I knew that this was Kyle's way of dealing with things. I didn't want to change anything about him. He may have been a fighter, but somehow he was different to anyone else.

I felt someone grabbing at me from behind, Kyle noticed but someone was trying to fight with him also. I couldn't stop myself as the guy tried to take my clothes off in front of everyone, although everyone was too busy with everything else, I couldn't see Peyton, and I didn't know where she would be either. I hit him hard in the face; I could feel my hand starting to hurt as I kept hitting him. He punched me in the face which only made me angrier. I head butted him, as he continued to hit me, after a little longer, he fell to the ground holding his face, his friends grabbed him and legged it, causing me to laugh and shout after them.

"Wanna have another go you twat? Yanks ain't that bad are they?"

I felt someone grabbing me from behind again, I turned around, ready to smack them one, but I came face to face with Kyle. He was looking at me with a massive smile, as were the others, they were grinning at me like mad men.

"You never told me you could fight like that?" He spoke, holding my body against his as I zipped my hoodie back up from when the guy had tried to take it from me.

"I never knew myself really" I whispered as everyone began laughing and tapping me on the back, smiling at me all the while. Kyle took my hand, everyone else walked away, but he took me around the corner and stood by the canal. He pressed me against the cold wall, causing me to moan a little as he began kissing my neck, it was my weak spot and he now knew it.

I was wearing a blue zip hoodie and a light blue jean miniskirt with kinks through it and before I could think about it, my tights were off and I was lifted against the wall. I moaned as time went on, as did he.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, swallowing and kissing him.

"I don't usually do this" I said in between kisses and moans.

"God, seeing you able to defend yourself is such a turn on" He moaned his words, as if he was almost growling.

"Stop" I said, putting my hand on his shoulders, he stopped moving and looked at me, a little out of breath.

"What?"

"Why did you stand up for me earlier?" I asked him, and instantly saw a small blush on his cheeks.

"I...Uh.." He stuttered.

"Come on, tell me" I said, rearranging my position causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Cause, I like you, a lot" He spoke, kissing me again, I pushed him away and smiled.

"How much?" I whispered in his ear, biting his neck again. He moaned, I knew that he had been with other girls, but I also knew that he never had conversations during sex. Someone could easily walk past in the dead of night, but we would be able to just stay still, he had only undone his trousers and I still had on my skirt.

"Uhmm.. I'm sorry hun, I'm no good with words" He whispered, looking down as he still held me, he was strong, and hell did he have stamina.

"Just tell me, how you feel about me, even if I'm just a one off shag" I whispered again, I was making it easier for him by not looking into his eyes, he was looking at the wall behind me, his eyes shut as he moved, making me moan constantly.

"You're not a one off, I don't know, you just make me feel like there is something worth living for, outside the GSE" He spoke, I pulled away, looking him in the eyes, I saw that he had a massive blush, even able to be seen through the dark of night.

I took his face in my hands, smiling all the while.

"You know.. " I started, before his phone rang.

"I'm sorry baby, hello?" He spoke as he answered it, I began moving again, making him moan.

"Sure, give us half an hour?" He spoke, and then hung up, he told me about how the others were wondering where he and I were, I smiled at him. "What were you going to say to me? Before I finish you off" He said, smirking.

"I was going to say," I started, taking his face in my hands again. "I think I'm falling in love with you" I spoke lightly, kissing him as he mumbled a short, "I feel the exact same way"

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	8. 8

**Peyton**

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if Pete liked me or if we were just friends. I didn't know if Ben and football was the only thing we had in common or if there was more to it. I knew that I was falling in love with him, but I didn't want to tell him. What if he didn't feel the same way about me, I would have made a total fool out of myself. Just like I did yesterday at the fight, I shrugged I didn't want to think about what had happened. All I knew was that I was so jealous at Roxy; she had no trouble what so ever. She had Kyle, and the guys respected her because of that fight. I knew how to fight; I had been boxing for five years, and wrestling for one. My brother just thought that I was stupid, but he didn't understand. There was something about violent sports that I liked, I loved watching boxing on tv but I also loved wrestling, hockey and of course football.

"I'm going out for a while, see you later?" The guys were here again, they had been coming here a lot ever sense we met them at the pub.

"Where are you going?" Pete asked, he looked at me reminding me yet again that I had made a total fool out of myself last night and that I didn't know how he felt about me.

"Just for a walk, I'll be back later" I said, and ran out the door before anyone could stop me.

I ran all the way not thinking about anything. I didn't tell them that I was boxing simply because they would probably think that I wanted to be a better fighter than Roxy. But that wasn't true; I've always loved to fight.

"I'm forever blowing bubbles" I whispered as I ran, Pete had taught me that song and I was now addicted to it.

Unlike the other football songs this was about bubbles, I hadn't heard that many songs but I knew that this was my favorite.

"Peyton you're here on time" our instructor exclaimed and gave me a sarcastically applaud. "This is a miracle"

I laughed and then we started fighting. This was not the kind of boxing practice you went to just cause you wanted to lose weight. This was for those who were considering boxing on a higher level. I wasn't thinking about it yet, now I only boxed because I loved it. And the reason I loved it was because of the movies about Rocky Balboa. Sylvester Stallone made me want to learn how to fight because of that movie.

"Good job" the instructor was called Bucket, simply because if someone punched his head it would sound like I bucket.

I didn't really think about it but I'm sure they were right. I wondered if the others would have been just as impressed by me as they had been by Roxy. But most of all I wondered if Pete would be impressed.

--

After I had showered I walked home alone. I did that every week, nothing strange about that. And nothing had happened to me, that's why I was walking home without looking around, my cell phone called and I answered it still not looking around even if it was dark by now.

"Where are you?" Roxy asked, when she asked that I started wondering if it was her wondering or if it was Pete. "There is someone here asking for you"

I felt my heart skip a beat, Pete was worried about me. He asked for me, wondered where I was.

"Say hello Ben" I felt my heart sink like a stone, sure I loved taking care of Ben but right know I just wanted to know if Pete was in love with me or if we were simply friends.

"Hello Ben" I said, the little boy immediately started giggling, I couldn't help but laugh at this, and he was so cute.

"But your coming home soon right?" she asked, I didn't get any time to answer cause I heard two guys coming in the room. "Wait a second"

I got quiet and simply listened; Roxy had probably given Ben the phone cause all I heard was Ben giggling and Roxy's voice.

"Were meeting you" she said, before I had any chance of stopping them she had hung up on me, now all I could do was keep on walking hoping that I would meet them.

And I did keep on walk, not looking around which was stupid. I heard someone sing quietly as I walked, I recognized the voice and that only made me even more afraid.

"Where's your famous . . . where's your famous . . . where's your famous GSE" I knew who it was, well I had seen him before but I didn't know his name.

All I knew that he hated Pete, Steve, Shannon and even Ben even if they hadn't done anything to him.

"Why don't you ask Pete?" I said turning around glaring at him, there were two or three guys it was hard to see exactly.

"If you don't shut you're gob there won't be any Petie to ask" he said and smirked at me, the next thing that happened was that two of the guys ran up to me and grabbed my arms.

I couldn't move, they held my arms and now all I was waiting for was for "The leader" to start kick me or hurt me in some way, but he didn't. Instead he kept on watching me, it was scary and I wanted him to stop.

"Looks like Dunham got himself a new bird" some of the guys behind me laughed, I didn't say anything what would I be able to do.

I heard Pete, Roxy, Kyle, Ike, Bovver, Matt and Ben they were walking towards us and I knew that there was only a question about minutes before they would be here. I didn't want them to see me like this; I didn't want them to see me defenseless. That's why I kicked one of the guys, and started punching him. I knew that the second one was behind me but I backed away.

"She's a girl mate she can't hurt you" someone screamed, then all three of them walked closer, it looked like they were going to be fighting me all at the same time.

This couldn't end well I thought to myself, but started punching one of them while looking out for the other two. I could hear that Roxy and the others were almost there, this gave me more energy and I was soon punching and kicking like a maniac.

"Help me up mate" someone whined I had probably broken his hand or something, not that I cared.

Soon two of them left and now only "the leader was left". He looked scared; he probably wasn't as brave without his mates to back him up. I smirked at him then broke his nose; I looked around before sitting down on my knees. Roxy and the others would be here in just a few seconds.

"There's you're famous . . . there's you're famous. . . There's you're famous GSE" I whispered, he stood up and began running.

That's when Roxy and the others came; they saw the guy run past them. I saw that they got confused but Ike simply laughed quietly.

"What happened?" Pete asked, I smirked and looked back, there were one of the guys still sitting on the ground, and he looked like hell.

"Why don't you ask him?" I said and smirked as Kyle, Matt, Ike, Bovver and Pete went to him and started talking.

"What happened?" Roxy asked, I didn't say anything but grabbed her arm and started walking away from them.

We walked in silence, and I started thinking about the fight, Pete and everything else. Ben was sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him up.

"Are you okay?" Pete grabbed my arm, we stood face to face, and the others kept walking.

I nodded.

"I didn't know you could fight like that" he said, I blushed, the next I knew he was kissing me.

"What was that for?" I asked, he smirked at me and kissed me again before answering.

"That's because you can fight" he said and then kissed me again this time more passionately. "That's because I love you"

"You love me?" he grinned and nodded; I smiled at him and kissed him. "I love you too"

**Written by GroowyL**


	9. 9

**Roxy**

I smiled as I watched Peyton and Pete kissing by the bar, she was sitting on the bar and he was holding her there. They looked cute.

I knew they were a couple now, but I didn't know about me and Kyle. I didn't know what he wanted from me, was it a relationship? Or just friendly sex every time he needed attention. He was sat at the other table, with Bovver. Bovver had been annoyed at Kyle because he was spending more time with me than he did with the boys, and so here I sat, with Ike and Dave.

I sat in silence, watching Kyle. Occasionally he would look over at me and grin, even some times he would wink in my direction, which always managed to make me laugh a little.

"So, cuz." Ike spoke, I knew he was trying to make a drunken conversation, but that didn't matter, anything was better than him hating me like he had done for his whole life, and anything was better than allowing him to think that it was ok for him to walk all over me, but after the fight I had put up with those guys, he knew that he would have to respect me. "You're dating Falconer?" He laughed a little.

"Uhm, I don't actually know" I said, "Why're you laughing?" I asked him. I didn't know what on earth he could be going on about.

"He's meaning, there ain't no point in dating him, cause once he has what he wants, you'll be out the window love" Dave said, slurring his words a little.

"I don't understand" I said, I truly didn't.

"He's only after sex, and when he fucks you, he won't be smiling and winking at you cuz" Ike said, snickering a little. I didn't know why, but somehow he found the fact that one of his best friends was a known player, funny.

"So, you're saying, that when I sleep with him, he won't be as interested as he is now, even though he has told me he might be falling in love with me?" I asked them, they simply looked at me as though I was crazy.

"What're you gabbing on about?" Dave asked.

"Think is Ike, you're proven wrong. He's acting interested right?" I spoke, he looked confused, although he nodded as he answered my question.

"Thing is, he already fucked me" I said, standing up from the table and winking at them, I knew I probably shouldn't have interrupted Pete and Peyton, but they didn't appear to mind. They only laughed when I told them about what the boys had said about Kyle.

"God, those boys are stupid love" Pete spoke, he had seemed so much more caring and everything since he won over Peyton.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Well, it was blatantly obvious to me that Kyle banged you" He laughed, his mouth would curve at the edges when he smiled as well as laughed, anyone around him would just want to smile even by looking at him. He made you want to laugh sometimes, just by his facial expressions, although some people, if they laughed at him, would be 'cruising for a bruising' as some would say.

"Ok, I am going to nod and agree, because I don't know what you are talking about" I spoke to him, again making him laugh, Peyton just say there, looking into his green eyes.

"Look, I've seen a change in him, in the morning, he sings, and not just old footie songs, you get me?" Pete spoke again, I looked over at Kyle, he smiled at me, and sure, his teeth weren't straight as an arrow, but it was still mesmerising. His big brown eyes were like those of a puppy dog, one look and he would have you melted like chocolate in a hot pan.

"Really?" I asked Pete, I didn't know that I had that kind of effect on him.

"Yeah, the only reason Bovver is so pissed about everything, is because he thinks Kyle is going to go all soft because of you, you know, stop fighting and everything?"

I didn't think that I would be able to live with myself if I was the reason that Kyle gave up something he had been working for, for years.

"Well it won't happen" I said lightly, Pete understood.

"To be fair, I think you're the reason he will fight, because he will fight to protect you" Pete smiled down at me; he was tall, compared to me. "No matter what"

I smiled as I thought about how much Kyle liked me, and I felt something touching my back, I took no notice as I thought it was probably just someone walking past and lost their balance a little. Then I felt someone touching my back rougher. I felt them grabbing my ass, and I saw Pete's expression changing. I turned to see who it was, but I didn't recognise him, although, someone did.

"Get your filthy paws off my girlfriend!" I heard Kyle screaming as he pounced across the room, and right then and there, as he kicked seven shades of shit out of the guy, I realised, my questions were answered.

To Kyle, I wasn't just a good sex toy, but I was his girlfriend.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	10. 10

**Hoping you enjoy this.. lots more to come..:D**

**Peyton**

Kyle was still fighting with that guy, Pete didn't do anything to stop it but if he did then Kyle would beat him to, or at least try. I had talked to Ike and he said that Pete was the best fighter; Kyle was a great fighter but not as good as Pete. No one did anything, they all just starred, and I didn't understand anything. Roxy simply watched, she probably didn't know who the hell that guy was, but whoever he was I feel a little sorry for him.

"Kyle" Pete suddenly said, he didn't move or do anything else instead he simply sat there watching as Kyle kept beating the guy.

You saw that the other guy were trying to fight back, but couldn't Kyle was to strong. That wasn't really a surprise.

"Get the hell out of here Zane" Kyle spat, he was breathing hard while glaring at the guy, he's name was obviously Zane.

And the guys hated him; it wasn't just Kyle who was glaring as he walked towards the exit, very slowly. Pete, Dave, Ike even Bovver glared at him, but that was because of a completely other reason. He didn't like Roxy, and he didn't like Matt simply cause they were yanks. I didn't understand what was so wrong with that.

"You okay baby?" Kyle said and hugged Roxy, I wanted to laugh, he was the one who had been fighting and now he was asking her if she was okay?

"Yeah" she said, Pete were looking at them smiling, this made me smile as well.

Everything slowly returned to normal, Pete was holding his arms around my waist. Sometimes he would kiss my shoulders or just whisper something in my ear, he would just say anything. I knew that he was violent and that the GSE was important to him, he would probably sacrifice his life for it, but I didn't want him to be any other way. I was terrified that they would go to a fight or something without me and Roxy and they would come back afterwards with his body. Or that Roxy would call me and tell me that he was dead, that was now the thing I feared the most. I was worried about him every day and night cause I don't think I could live without him. He didn't know it but I was depending on him, and I had only known him for a few days. When I talked to Ike he said that he knew what I was talking about.

_I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with Ike. The guys were at their place and Roxy was still sleeping or taking a shower. _

"_I'm in love with Pete" I said, Ike didn't react at all, he was used to me saying random things like this, and he let me cause we couldn't really talk about this with our mom. _

_He didn't answer but kept eating as if nothing had happened. I sighed deeply and then started picking up the dishes after me; Roxy was a bad influence on me. Before she came I would simply leave all the plates on the table, but she went mental if the house wasn't clean._

"_Why are you in love with him?" he asked, I walked back and sat down next to him, to be honest I didn't know why. _

_But I knew what I loved about him. I loved the way he smiled; and I loved that when Pete smile or when Pete laughed everyone else does to. There was so much more to say about him, the way he behaved. How he was funny, cute, loving and just an amazing person, he was really one of a kind; I told Ike all of that. _

"_You know that the GSE will always be a big part of him?" he asked, I nodded if the GSE wouldn't be a big part of his life he wouldn't be the Pete I loved. _

"Let's go" Kyle suddenly said and we all walked after him, we left the pub and began walking towards something, I really had no idea where we were going.

Pete was holding my hand looking around, over his back just like he was looking for something. I looked at the others and noticed that they were doing the same thing. This reminded me about the three guys that attacked me, even tho I won and they didn't hurt me I still got nervous when they started looking around as if they expected that someone were going to attack them. I walked closer to Pete; he smirked at me then took his arms around my waist.

"Where are we going?" I asked, they didn't say anything, Roxy simply shrugged in front of us Bovver was sighing deeply.

He looked like he was pissed off, I would never understand how he was thinking, and I was surprised that anyone did.

"Look who we got here" an older man then said, Pete who was walking in the front glared at him. "The famous GSE"

I recognized him, but I still didn't know his name. Roxy and I were probably the only ones who didn't know who he was.

"Tommy" was all that Pete said, he's voice was cold and for the first time sense I met he sounded dangerous.

I never doubted that Pete could be dangerous; I knew that he once went a little too far. The guys face were destroyed, well not destroyed but it looked like hell.

"How's your son?" Bovver smirked at him, this was obviously a mistake, Pete immediately turned around and glared at him, and so did Kyle.

Tommy looked like he was going to kill them, he looked like he wanted to run over to us and beat the living shit out of Bovver.

"Why don't you ask Dunham here?"

**Written by GroowyL**


	11. 11

**Ok, so here is another one of this fic. Hoping you like it :D**

**We're giving you two chapters today, to celebrate us finishing this fic -smug face- oh yes. And we are working on a new one :O**

**:D Review?**

**Roxy**

I stood in silence; I didn't know what to say. I had heard about all of the mill wall stories, and they shocked me. Everyone knew who the major was, even Peyton. No one but the famous Steven Dunham himself. I felt Kyle's arm tightening around me as I thought about how Steve had been the one who ordered the boys in to fight the night that Tommy's son had died under the boots of the GSE, and to this day, no one had to do any time in jail for it.

"Move on Tommy boy, or I'll move ya" I heard Kyle speaking slowly from beside me, everyone knew that you didn't mouth of to Tommy Thatcher and get away with it, although he simply stood and glared at Kyle, and I didn't understand why, no one did. Again I felt his grip tighten on me as one of the boys in the mill wall firm moved, he cared, and I was glad that he did, but I was able to take care of myself.

"Oh, so little Kylie grew some balls did he? And what about the other little bitch, Petie sweetie" Tommy growled in our direction. I felt safe, and secure with the boys around me, but at the same time, I felt bad, because in one way or another, Tommy scared the living day lights out of me, and I had no idea why.

Kyle moved his head down to whisper in my ear, "If I start fighting, you run, do you hear me?" I looked at him with a confused expression on my face; he knew that I was able to fight, and I didn't know why he wouldn't want me there. "Pete and I agreed, if we are fighting, we don't want you two girls there, because we won't be able to concentrate if you are going about, I don't want you getting hurt, do you understand?" He spoke lightly into my ear, I saw Pete saying something to Peyton, which I presumed would be along the lines of the same thing.

"What's this? A chat with no coffee? You ain't got no coffee breaks" someone from the mill wall firm screamed. This angered Kyle as Pete winked across at him, although it was a completely different wink that I had received only hours before hand.

Suddenly the boys let go of us, running towards to other mob, screaming and shouting, shoving their hands into the faces of others. I ran towards Peyton and grabbed her into a hug; she did the exact same thing. We weren't hugging because we were scared, but more like we needed each other.

It was difficult to get used to; watching your boyfriend running head first into fights like it was his life. We watched from the sidelines, everything flying past in a blur. I saw Ike attacking another guy, with one punch Ike broke his nose, then his lip in a second, blood flying through the air like water from a water fight. I saw Bovver on some guys back, banging his head against a brick on the ground, everyone else just fighting, my eyes scanning the crowd for Kyle and Pete, Peyton stood beside me most likely doing the same thing. I looked around and saw Pete, Tommy attacking him with some sort of stick or pole, I wasn't sure, although I saw him smack Pete in the leg, and I heard something cracking, Pete screaming in pain. I looked around, still not able to see Kyle, and as I was about to talk to Peyton, I noticed she was gone, she was right beside Pete. He didn't look pleased at all with what was going on as Peyton jumped through the air, landing hard on Tommy's back. I looked around once more. I knew why she did it; she wanted to protect Pete, although he was the one who was protecting her. I knew that in the blink of an eye, I would do it for Kyle.

I saw him, at last, he was beating hell into some guy, a wicked smile on his face, then he looked over and saw what was going on with Pete. He punched the guy again, knocking him out in the process and began running towards Tommy. I saw him shove Peyton and tell her to run, and she did, she knew that Pete would be safe at the hands of Kyle.

I saw Kyle hitting Tommy, beating him with his hands, and it was all over in a flash, everyone ran. I ran to Kyle as Peyton to Pete.

"Baby" I said as I grabbed hold of him, wrapping myself onto him, not caring that his hands and face were covered in other guys blood and spit.

"You ok?" He asked, this was something I found funny, although people had just been jumping on him, and he could have been stabbed or anything, he always asked me if I was the one who was ok.

"You know, you saved my life man" Pete said as he hissed in pain, gritting his teeth and slapped Kyle on the back while proceeding to grin.

"Nah" Kyle spoke, I knew that he was blushing, although people would have said it was the blood on his face.

I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No matter, you're still going to always be my hero"

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	12. 12

**Hope you like this, is a review a lot to ask for ? -angel face-**

**Peyton**

_The tension was rising, everyone knew about Steve Dunham. Everyone knew that Tommy was blaming the death of his son on Steve. I didn't like Tommy, he was scary I hid my face in Pete's chest. He didn't say anything but simply looked at Tommy; he didn't look scared or nervous at all. Even tho he knew that Tommy hated him, just because he was Steve's brother. And after all this year's Tommy still blamed the major, Steve Dunham. _

"_Move on Tommy boy or Ill move ya" Kyle said this caused me to look in his direction, just like Pete he simply looked at Tommy. _

_But the weird thing was that Tommy didn't do anything. I had heard from Pete, Ike and even Bovver that you didn't mouth of to him, and still Kyle was doing that and getting away with it. _

"_Oh, so little Kylie grew some balls did he? And what about the other little bitch, Petie sweetie" Tommy growled, I thought that Pete would run over to Tommy and start beating him up, but he was calm instead he bent down and started whispering in my ear. _

"_If we start fighting run" he simply said, I wanted to say no I wanted to be out there with him, I didn't want him to get hurt. "I can't concentrate if I'm worried about you, love" _

_No matter how much I hated it, I was going to do as he told me. If they started fighting which they were going to do then I would run. I knew that Kyle was telling Roxy the same thing, maybe not exact but sort of. _

"_What's this? A chat with no coffee? You ain't got no coffee breaks" someone screamed, I noticed that Kyle got angrier every second that went by. _

_But it wasn't until Pete winked at him that they let go and started running. I found Roxy and we stood watching them. It was horrible knowing that your brother, boyfriend, best friends boyfriend and friends was there fighting. Knowing that they could get killed, but they didn't care and that was the scariest part. They weren't afraid to die, so many had died before them. The most of them only saw it was an honor dying in a fight, I wanted to run back and find Pete; I wanted to make sure he was ok. But instead I just looked for him as I stood with Roxy. I saw him, but when I saw who he was fighting against I almost started crying. Tommy had a reputation of being the best fighter, he had killed several people before but he had never spent any time in prison. He was now fighting Pete with a stick, he smacked Pete in the leg and I could literally hear the bone break. I knew that this was over; if no one helped Pete he would most likely die. So I ignored what he had told me to do, I ran towards him and first sat down next to him. _

"_Run I can take care of this" he said, I knew that Pete wasn't happy with me being there but he wasn't stupid. _

_He must have known that he would get killed by Tommy. He looked irritated, but I decided that I could worry about that later. _

"_Dunham got himself a bird" Tommy laughed then pointed at me. "As soon as I'm done with him, I'm taking you"_

_I jumped on his back, Pete was screaming for me to run away but I ignored him and instead tried to fight Tommy as long as I could. Then someone dragged me away, I turned around and saw Kyle. He's face were covered with blood and he looked furious. _

"_Run" he muttered before he started fighting Tommy, I did as he told me cause I knew that it there was someone who could save Pete then it would most likely be Kyle. _

_It didn't take a minute before everything was gone; I ran over to Pete and sat down next to him. Roxy ran to Kyle, they stood close to us talking about something. _

"_Hun are you ok?" I asked, Pete carefully touched his leg then hissed in pain. "Stand up slowly"_

_He leaned against me and we walked to Kyle and Roxy, I knew that everyone looked like shit. They had blood in their faces, noses were broken and even if no one told me I was pretty sure that this was their worst fight ever. _

"_I'm fine" he said and jumped on one leg, I was so happy that he was alive; thanks to Kyle the love of my life was still alive. "Are you ok love?" _

_He grinned, and I smiled it was hard not to. One more thing that I found amazing about Pete, he could always smile. Even when someone just broke his leg, he was able to smile. _

"_You know, you saved my life man" Pete said as he hissed in pain, gritting his teeth and slapped Kyle on the back while proceeding to grin._

_Kyle blushed slightly and mumbled something. I didn't say anything although I wanted to hug him and tell him that I owed him my life._

I was sitting at the hospital; the guys had been taken care of now we were only waiting for Pete and Kyle. I was shocked; I never really thought that it would get this serious. But it had and here we wear waiting in the hospital.

"Hey love, we're fine" Pete said, Kyle weren't there yet. "Let's go home"

I knew that something was wrong, but chose not to say anything as Kyle came running down the corridor.

"We have to go now" Kyle said and dragged Roxy with him, as they left the hospital laughing, Pete jumped after them.

He used crutches but was as fast as before. We walked to the car and sat down, Pete loved the crutches sense he could annoy two people at the same time. And those people were Roxy and Kyle.

"What are we going to do to celebrate that I'm alive?" Pete said and smirked, I was leaning my head on his chest while looking at the road in front of me. "Cause I could think of several possible ways"

I turned around and smirked at him.

"We don't want to hurt your leg" I said and started making traces with my fingers on his chest.

"Don't worry love" Pete said and kissed me. "The doctor said it would be fine and that exercise was only good"

**Written by GroowyL**


	13. 13

**Seriously though people, you have no idea how hard it is to pay attention to what you are writing and watch the Simpsons and Holly oaks at the same time. I have recently just started watching Holly oaks, and I can't stop watching! I mean, what with Ash and the Bike? What a total arse! Justin's a babe!! And I mean what with Hannah's Mum? Grah she annoys me.**

**I have realised how hard it is to try and fit in my TV schedule, right now, from half six I watch holly oaks until seven, then from seven until half past I watch Emmerdale, and then from half past onwards depending on the night, it is Eastenders, Coronation Street or River City. I mean really, there are just too many good soaps to keep up with!**

**God this is a long A/N...**

**Anywayys... On with the chapter?**

**Roxy**

Having people there for you no matter what you did or said, was amazing. Even though they hated random things like Journalists, especially when they hadn't met every single Journalist known to the planet, and so they didn't know if they knew how every single person would react to the stories and gossip they carried around with them.

I loved knowing that Peyton was happy with Pete, no matter if he was broken goods at the moment and wasn't able to fight, Kyle was running the firm in his time off. Kyle was his right hand man; he had always been and always would be, although Bovver really wanted to fill Kyle's shoes. Bovver wouldn't ever mouth off badly to Kyle or Pete, because everyone knew that he was secretly afraid of the two main boys, who know belonged to us girls.

I walked through the streets, the chilling air on my face and neck, I had left Peyton in bed as she was having a lie in, she was looking after Pete and spending a lot of time with him and Ben recently, and I would be with Kyle, most likely at their flat, in the park, by the canal, or in the bar.

He was completely and utterly different from any other guy that I had ever even thought about spending time with, he was able to make me smile and laugh, make me feel special and loved, all in just the way he looked at me.

I was walking to his flat, I saw someone walking along the street with a toddler doing the usual, running along beside her, holding onto her hand. I smiled as I thought that at some point in my life, I could have a family, not right now, but I did want a family of my own.

I smiled to myself again as I thought about having miniature Kyle's running around my feet, fighting each other and screaming for biscuits, the thought of it all made me laugh a little inside.

I watched as I walked past a shop, I saw a few boys who looked like they were around 12 or 13 years old, they had their hoods up, and their jackets were zipped right to the top. I saw one obviously being the lookout, and another shoving something down his top. After a few more seconds, they ran from the shop, being chased by the shop keeper, and I knew that he wouldn't be using the saying 'boys will be boys'.

As I walked on, I noticed that there was a couple in the park, walking their dog, hand in hand. It was a beautiful Great Dane, and I knew right there and then, that Kyle would walk with me like that, but people wouldn't allow us to, people would start fights, or make fun of him later in the day, like Bovver; Bovver wouldn't ever let it go that Kyle was able to have a soft side, although he had more guts in sticking up for himself against Kyle than he did against Pete.

I kept walking at my own pace, I knew that Kyle would still be in bed, Matt would be at work, and I had just left Pete at ours, so I knew that we would be able to be alone for a few hours. I looked in the direction of their flat, there was a flight of around twenty stairs, I walked towards them but started on them with a quicker pace, I knew that the door would be locked, but there was a spare key kept underneath a large rock at the foot of the door.

I opened the door slowly and quietly after taking the stairs three at a time, I crept into his bedroom, seeing his unconscious body lying on the bed, wrapped in his blankets. I smiled, walking over to his bedside.

I sat beside him, touching his cheek. He groaned a little, and before I knew anything about it, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the bed, lying on top of me.

"I love you" He said, kissing my nose in a fast gesture making me laugh.

"I love you too you big idiot" I said, laughing louder as I pushed him off me. "Now get showered, I'm cleaning this room" I said, picking up a bra off the lampshade and making a disgusted face, "I'm sorry, but I know that this is so not mine"

"Yeah, I don't remember where that's from" He spoke, standing up and taking it from me. "But it has been there for months, you can ask the lads" He spoke lightly, he looked almost worried.

"I trust you" I whispered as he pulled me close, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"It's just, I know what the lads said to you about me" he continued.

"What? That you're a player? That you're only after sex?" I said, laughing a little.

"Yeah" He said, looking to the floor, I knew he felt bad about something, "But you're different, I don't know, with every other girl, I have only wanted sex, but, I don't know, I just want to be with you, I can't get enough, and I mean, you could refuse to sleep with me, and I would still want to lie and hold you, just talk to you, protect you."

"Well, I feel like I don't need an explanation sweetheart, cause you are obviously not that guy anymore, you're my guy" I whispered, I saw him look at me, right in the eyes. He smiled widely, his dimples showing madly, he grabbed me tighter, falling back down to his bed, taking me with him, kissing me hard on the lips.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	14. 14

**Peyton**

I was on top of Pete leaning my head on his chest simply watching him and thinking about everything. I thought about how I loved him and how I nearly lost him. I thought about Kyle, and I that I was going to thank him later. Cause if it wasn't for him, Pete would most likely not be here today, he would be dead. He was now looking at a picture of me and Ike, I didn't know why.

"I'm putting on some music" I said and walked out of the bed, and began looking for the CD I knew that Pete would love.

I had downloaded ten songs, one of them were "I'm forever blowing bubbles" and there was a song that I loved called "One Blood". It always reminded me of Pete and Kyle. I heard Pete sigh behind me and I looked at him, he couldn't fight and it was frustrating for him. Kyle was now leading the GSE instead of him, and he did a great job. Pete didn't hesitate but simply told Kyle that he was taking over. Only Bovver thought that Kyle would fail, and was because he was jealous. He wanted to be Pete's right hand man; although he knew that Kyle would always be that and that it would never change it didn't stop him from trying.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and laid down next to him, I touched his tattoo, the one he had just above his heart.

I liked just talking to him; I liked just being with him, looking at him and talking to him.

"I'm thinking about how gorgeous you are" he said and smirked at me, I smiled at him then looked down at his arms and chest.

He had several bruises that showed how much he had been fighting. All this bruises and cuts made me thing about this girl I knew. She dumped her boyfriend cause he had a cut, on his stomach. She told me that it was disgusting to watch and touch so she dumped him and then a few weeks later she moved to America. I thought that she was stupid then and I still did. I would never dump Pete cause of his bruises and cuts; they were a part of him. Even if it was possible to make them go away I would never ask him to do that. It would be like asking him to remove a big part of life, not that the bruises were a big part of his life. But they represented things in his life; he could you when he got every one of them.

"You're a bad liar" I said and smirked at him, normally I would believe him but he had this longing look in his face.

He looked restless and I knew that he wanted to start fighting again. Pete wasn't the kind of guy who sat around doing nothing.

"I know love" he said, and smiled at me again, he then sighed.

I didn't say anything more; he obviously didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to tell me how much he wanted to leave this room. How much he wanted to go to the pub and watch a football match but on the other hand he didn't need to, I already knew.

"I fell to the ground, tasting ashes on my tongue, thinking that only death are forever young" I loved this song, it was sad but I loved it cause it reminded me so much of Pete.

But it also scared me, I couldn't picture him old. And it was scary, I wanted to be able to imagine what he would look like, be like when he got old but I couldn't see him getting older than twenty.

"What's wrong love?" he asked, I had tears in my eyes, and I didn't want to cry but knew that there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Thinking about things like that while listening to this song was a bad combination.

"I almost lost you" I whispered, he didn't say anything but simply looked at me, we hadn't talked about this.

We hadn't talked about the fact that he could have died, and most likely would have if I didn't run out and stopped Tommy. But the real hero though was Kyle, he had saved Pete when no one else did. That was one of the reasons I liked him more than Bovver, I knew that Kyle would save Pete. Bovver on the other hand wouldn't, he would probably have looked the other way, he was a coward.

"But you didn't" he said, I didn't look at him but simply looked at his tattoo and listened to the song while thinking about what I would say.

"Yeah but I almost did" I said, he didn't say anything. "And I have never been so scared in my entire life, so I need you to promise that you don't fight Tommy"

He nodded and kissed my head, tears were running down my cheeks. I knew that he would keep his promise, or at least I hoped so cause I never wanted to feel that way again. I never wanted to be as scared as I had been then.

**Written by GroowyL**


	15. 15

**Ok, so here is another one .. oh yes..**

**Roxy**

I lay in his arms, looking around at the mess on the floor, I knew that I wanted to clean it badly, but I couldn't move from his arms, he made me want to just lay and listen to his heart beat all day, every day.

""I love you" I heard him whispering as he held me close to him.

"I love you too sweetheart" I said in return.

"Can I tell you something that only Pete knows?" He spoke lightly; I knew that it must be something big if the other boys didn't know it already.

"Of course you can" I said, snuggling more into his chest. I lay and wondered what it would have been as he stroked my naked back; I wasn't sure what it would be, because he wasn't as easy to read as other boys.

"You know how you were obviously wondering why I can mouth off to Tommy and he won't beat me to a pulp right?" He stuttered his words as if he was nervous. I drew small circles on his stomach as I cuddled into his chest, my shoulder on the bed in between his arm and side.

"Yeah?"

"Well, he's my uncle, but I hate him, and his son, and my dad, I hate that whole side of my family. My dad beat up my mum, so you know" He said lightly.

We spoke for a while, and I understood him.

I kissed his forehead.

"It doesn't matter who your family are, but who you are to me."

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	16. 16

**Ok, so thanks for the people who have reviewed, very pleased. **

**We will love you all if you can find it in your heart to click the button at the bottom?x**

**Peyton**

Roxy and I were on our way to Shannon's; she had just called and told us that she needed a babysitter. She often needed that, not that I didn't like to take care of Ben cause I did but he has so much energy, being inside playing with toys weren't funny enough anymore. We had already talked to Pete and Kyle; they were at their place doing something. We had decided that we would go and get Ben, then go over to their place. I thought that this was a good idea, cause sense the fight with Tommy I had hardly met Roxy and I were starting to miss the little yank.

"Don't you ever get tired of watching Ben?" Roxy asked, she had told me the first time we took care of Ben that she didn't like goofing off with kids.

"Of course" I said and smiled at her, taking care of Ben was a fulltime job; I never understood how Shannon did it.

"Hey Peyton" the door had opened and Shannon came out with Ben in her arms, he was laughing and looked like he was having a lot of fun.

Which he usually did, I sometimes called Shannon, Steve and Ben the happy family.

"Hey little guy" I said and took Ben in my arms, he smiled at Roxy. "You're ready to meet your uncle Pete?"

He nodded, I was in baby mode again, and I was talking and laughing with Ben as if he was the only person there. I felt ridiculous but didn't care, it wasn't my fault I became like this when I was around kids it was my mom's fault.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" Shannon said, she smiled at Ben who didn't seem to notice when we left his house.

He was so cute, looking at everything, pointing at different cars and stuff like that. He was a good combination of both Steve and Shannon.

"And who do we have here?" both me and Roxy started walking faster, if it would have been just us then we would have stopped but neither of us wanted to put Ben in danger. "You're trying to run away from me?"

Three elder men stood in front of me, Roxy and Ben and we were almost forced to turn around and face Tommy. He looked like hell, I wanted to tell him that but knew that he would probably kill me, or just hurt me so badly I would wish that I were dead.

"Now we wouldn't do that would we" I said, and smiled sarcastically while holding Ben close to me, he was my number one priority.

I knew that Roxy could fight, and I could fight but Ben on the other hand was too young to understand how dangerous this really was.

"You're Dunham's bird" Tommy said and pointed at me, I didn't say anything he looked over at Roxy. "You're Kyle's"

He walked closer to me watching Ben, I backed away and so did Roxy. I had no idea what to do, was I going to give Ben to Roxy and tell her to run. But would she be able to run past the others, were I going to run away with Ben. Everything seemed hopeless, nothing would work.

"What's going on?" I sighed, Ike came walking towards us, he glared at Tommy and smiled at me, I felt like hugging him telling him that I would always love him even when he was an idiot.

"Joining the party Ike sweetie" Tommy said and smirked at Ike, he on the other hand looked angry; he didn't look as dangerous as Kyle or Pete but scary enough.

I walked to Roxy and then gave Ben to her; she didn't say anything but simply took him and held him in her arms. She was probably too shocked to notice what was happening, that's when I noticed that she were looking for the fastest way to get to Pete and Kyle.

"Run when we start to fight" I whispered, she nodded, I was happy that she didn't ask me why she probably knew why.

She was fast, and if only one stayed here then Tommy would most likely start running after Roxy.

"GSE" was all that Ike said, then he punched Tommy in the face, I wasn't looking at them anymore.

Roxy was running away from here and towards Kyle, Pete and Matt's place while I was concentrating on fighting the others and stop them from following Roxy. I saw blood fly through the air, I heard Ike scream and then everyone ran away. Blood was dripping from my face, on my hands there were blood. Ike was on the ground, at first I thought that he was simply tired, but when he's chest didn't move I started panicking. I walked to him and sat down by his side.

"Ike wake up" I mumbled, my whole body were hurting but I didn't care right now all that mattered to me was my brother.

When he didn't move, I felt like I was going to cry but didn't. Instead I kept on pushing him; I wanted him to wake up. To tell me that Tommy sure knew how to fight, but I knew that he wouldn't.

"Ike please don't be dead" I whispered, I carefully placed my finger on his neck if he was alive he would have a pulse.

But he didn't, that's when I realized that Tommy just killed my brother. He killed my brother, my only real family except for Roxy and Pete. I soon sat holding his body, I didn't move because of two things. I didn't want to and second he was to heavy, and there was no way I was leaving him there.

"Peyton" someone screamed, I heard footsteps but didn't move I just sat there holding my brother, I wanted him to open his eyes, look at me and tell me that I looked like shit, just like he always did.

"Ike" someone whispered, I knew that it was Kyle, Pete was standing next to me, but I didn't move or said anything.

"Peyton let him go" Kyle said and sat down on his knees, he tried to make me let go of Ike but I didn't want to.

I looked at him, his face was full of blood, the nose was broken and he looked horrible. But I thought that he looked peaceful in some way.

"Let him go love" Pete said, he was also sitting down looking at me, I still didn't let him go, I didn't want to. "Kyle will carry him back to our place, but you have to let him go"

The reason I didn't want to let him go was because if I did, it would be the same thing as in saying that he really was dead. And I didn't want to do that, not yet.

"Let him go sweetie" Pete said again, Kyle and him were now forcing me to let go of my brother, I started crying as they took him away from me.

I wanted to run after Kyle, take Ike back from him but couldn't. Pete were holding me, almost forcing me to stay. At first I didn't want him to touch me, I scratched and bit him but he didn't let me go. After a while I simply stopped resisting and started crying.

"They killed him" I whispered again and again, Kyle didn't say anything but simply watched us, I knew that he was holding Ikes dead body.

I then felt that someone lifted me, Pete was now carrying me. I wanted to tell him to let me down, and that was bad for his foot but I didn't. I held on to him, and soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Written by GroowyL**


	17. 17

**Again, we thank you. **

**Alexis Gage's internet is down and so it may be a while before things get worked out and updated, sorry for any inconvenience. :)x**

**Roxy**

Sitting on the couch in the middle of their living room of their flat, watching Peyton crying over Ike's dead body was the worst feeling I had ever encountered. It was even worse than the thought of losing Kyle.

We knew that she would calm down at some point, but that wasn't the point. It hurt knowing that Tommy had just killed my cousin, and I knew that Peyton would be angry, but we had made her promise never to go after him.

She knew that she would want to, but at the same time, she knew that she had to do as we said because he was only killing Ike to get to her, and when he got to her, it would be to hurt Pete in the long run.

I felt someone touching my shoulder, but the whole gang was there, I wanted it to be Kyle, but at the same time, I didn't want it to be anyone, I wanted to be left alone.

"You see, if you didn't show up here, Peyton wouldn't be involved with Pete, and Ike wouldn't have died" I heard Bovver hissing in my ear. He hated me because of where I was from, I knew it, everyone else knew it, but we let it slip because he was one of the lads.

I jumped to my feet, empty beer cans and fag packets around the floor, I stared into his eyes. I couldn't believe that he would stand there and blame me for Ike's death.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT ALREADY?" I screamed in his face, I knew that everyone was now looking at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Roxy, I only asked how you were" He spoke lightly, I couldn't believe he was able to stand there and lie to everyone.

"Honey, are you ok?" Kyle touched my shoulder; I could feel my skin tingling under his touch. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, I needed him to believe me, at least him, he knew what Bovver was like.

"He just blamed me, said if I didn't come here, Peyton wouldn't have wanted to meet Ike's friends, we wouldn't have been on our way here, and Ike wouldn't have died" I sobbed into his chest, causing his blue jean jacket to get a little tear stained as he held me close.

Kyle was glaring at Bovver.

"What did you go and say that for you little creep?" Kyle hissed across the room, I didn't want all of this to be happening, I wanted everything to be ok, I wanted Ike to be alive and Ben to be fine, although I had walked him back around to his house and sat with him until Shannon came home from where ever it was, I explained the situation about why Peyton wasn't there, and she totally understood.

I liked that about their family, you were able to speak to them, explain things without them completely freaking out.

"Oh look here, he believes his bird over his mates" Bovver said loudly, raising his arms as if to gain back up from the other lads.

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't been on my case for the past three years." Kyle still held me into his chest, almost as if he was protecting me from something.

"I don't think I get where you're taking this" Bovver spoke loudly again, earning glares from Pete and sobs from Peyton.

"You know fine well, you don't like me being Pete's right hand man, so you like it when bad things happen to me and people around me, admit it" Kyle said, I knew he was still glaring at him, and I couldn't be bothered with the fighting anymore.

I pushed my body away from Kyle's and walked from the flat, I needed time to think, time to get myself together. I thought about what Kyle had told me, about how his dad had been hitting his mum, and his dad, was Tommy's brother, and they were all the same, even his once little cousin. I thought about how he should hate Steve, Pete and the rest of the GSE, but here he was, second man in the firm.

I realised that this was the reason Tommy wouldn't hit Kyle. I mean, if Kyle hit him first, then obviously Tommy would defend himself, but he would never mean to truly hurt him, because they were family. Kyle's dad was in the jail, and Tommy's son was dead, so Kyle was the next best thing, and by not hurting him, he was trying to win him over in such ways. But I knew it wouldn't work, nothing like that would. Kyle didn't like that part of his family, his past, and so he wouldn't want to be around it.

Before I knew it, the sky was dark; it was a mixture of a navy blue and a greyish black, the wind picking up in speed. I had been walking around for what seemed mere minutes, but it couldn't have been.

I walked past the small canal, noticing that there were two people standing in the tunnel nearby.

"I'm telling you, she's trouble for him" the first voice whispered, as if trying to not make anyone here them from afar.

"How so?" The second spoke, he was obviously less fear filled that he would be heard, there was nothing that he was afraid of around him.

"Well, you see, he has a soft side for her, it's his trigger" the first whispered again, I knew the voice, but I didn't know where I had heard it from, was it one of the lads? It couldn't have been, I thought, because they were all at the flat.

"So, you're telling me, that if I want him in my life, I have to call off my plans to grab her?" the second spoke again, his voice loud and booming like it was coming through a microphone.

"I'm telling you, he'll never speak to anyone again, and if you want rid of her, you need to kill off him" I heard them speaking, I thought slowly to myself, I didn't know where I had heard the voices before, and I didn't know who or what they were talking about, so technically, I had no right to over react, right?

A car approached the small tunnel, turning off to another road, but in the mere seconds that I had some light to see who it was, I realised, the loud and confident voice, was none other than Tommy Thatcher.

I held my breath, I didn't know what to think, from what I knew, he wanted someone back in his life, he wanted them to look up to him, and love him, but right now, that wasn't going to happen. He had made plans with someone to grab a girl, who was the light in his tunnel, the one who made him smile. But then this other voice was warning him off, was telling him that he would be better to either get on the good side of the girl, or kill the boy.

I thought about the relationship with Kyle and Tommy, and I knew who he was talking about.

"Bovver my lad, you little grass" Tommy hissed, "It's getting taken care of"

I heard the last few words before I made a run for it, up the wet and slimy stairs which were covered in moss. But before I could get very far, something grabbed my arms, pulling me backwards. I kicked my legs as they carried me to where Bovver and Tommy stood.

"So you're the yank dating Kyle" Tommy said, he sounded as though he was aiming to be nice, but didn't know how to start. I kept kicking my legs, I didn't want to have to be held there in front of them.

"You fucking grass" I shouted at Bovver.

"Oh give up, Kyle will forgive me" He sighed, I glared at him, I couldn't believe that he was about to just speak to Tommy and let everything go, especially after Tommy killed my cousin.

Thoughts of Ike were flowing through my mind as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Missing him?" Tommy spoke again as he wiped my tears, "Missing Kyle?"

"No" I hissed.

"Oh shit, dude" Bovver spoke, tapping Tommy on the arm, who simply looked at him, nodding in his direction as if he was granting permission to speak. "You know how you thought you were getting to Pete by killing Ike?"

"Go on" Tommy spoke, I saw a slight grin appearing on his face

"You got to Kyle too."

"Explain" His grin was now replaced by a frown.

"Well, Peyton is Ike's sister, hurting her would be hurting Pete, Roxy here, is Ike's cousin, hurting her.."

"Would be hurting Kyle" He finished off the sentence.

"Didn't think everything through? Oh wait, that's what you lot on that side of his family are like, horrible, cheating, drunken, wife beaters who all deserve to rot in jail; just like your brother" I spat.

"Ok missy. Here's the deal. I was going to keep you, to get to him, but I have been advised not to do such a thing, so I am going to let you go, and you are going to tell Kyle about how Bovver here was attacking you, and I saved your life, got it?"

"And if I don't want to?"

"Peyton is the only other family member you have here right?" He spoke slowly, his voice almost sounding nice. "It would be a shame if anything happened to her"

I sighed, nodding slowly. I had already lost Ike, although I wasn't close to him, it wasn't the point, he was still family. And I didn't want to lose Peyton, I would have Kyle, but that wouldn't be the same, I would be alone with all of this to deal with.

I felt the guys put me to the floor.

"One condition" I spoke lightly, looking up into Tommy's eyes. He looked hopeful, and I almost understood how he must have felt, if Ike had died, and Peyton hated me, I would be in a situation like his.

"You don't try and contact Kyle yet" I spoke; I saw a questioning look on Tommy's face. "I know the whole story, about everything, and if you try and contact him, just because you 'saved' his girlfriend, he'll only hate you more. He doesn't want to see you, so you just have to accept it and wait till he comes to you, it might be tomorrow, it might be in ten years time, but he is still there, you can still look at him and be proud of him. You can love him, because he is still there, even if he doesn't want to see you, isn't it better that he is alive and well, than not being around at all?" I spoke.

"I guess you're right, oh, and one thing" I heard him saying as I was walking away, I turned back to face him as Bovver's hand collided with my face. I felt my lip bursting as a shooting pain flew through my jaw line.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed.

"He won't believe I saved you if you're mark free" Tommy whispered, tapping me on the shoulder and walking away with his boys, leaving me with Bovver.

"You're happy with this arrangement?" I asked him, he looked to the ground, shuffling his feet in the auburn crunchy leaves.

"I guess"

"Well you'll be happy with my boyfriend willingly kicking your ass you racist areshole." I snickered at him, running to the flat.

I took the stairs three at a time, bursting through the door.

Kyle instantly ran towards me, cupping my face in his hands.

"What the hell's this?" I could feel his breath on my neck, fast. He was worried about me.

The door crashed open behind me, and in came Bovver, he had a look of fear in his eyes as he looked at Kyle. I didn't know what to do, because technically, Bovver hadn't attacked me, and I didn't want to lie to Kyle, but I didn't want anything happening to Peyton at the same time.

I knew what I had to do, even if he hated me afterwards, I needed to protect what family I had left, Family before Fellas.

I moved closer into his chest, showing my acting skills as I looked at Bovver, a terrified look on my face.

"Sweetie, what's going on" Kyle spoke lightly, looking into my eyes. "Did he do this?"

"Yeah, and it was a good thing Tommy was there, I mean, I hate the man and everything, but if he wasn't there then Bovver would have... he would have... I don't know what he would have done" I spoke, crying. Although no one knew that I wasn't crying in fear of Bovver, but in fear of Tommy.

Kyle sat me on the couch, and ran at Bovver, grabbing hold of him and smacking his head on the table.

"Kyle man she's lying!" Bovver screamed in pain, and Kyle stopped, looking angrier and angrier by the minute. He was going to tell Kyle the truth, tell him everything, and I would lose Kyle. I would lose everything.

"You better give me an explanation I can believe" Kyle hissed as he kept a tight hold of Bovver.

"I was talking with Tommy, ok? I know your massive secret, he told me. And then I don't know what she heard, but his boys grabbed her before she could run. He wants you in his life man, and she was his weapon. I got him to agree not to take her from you, but then he made her swear she would come back here, and lie to you, tell you that he saved her to get himself in your good books, and if she didn't he would kill Peyton" He blurted out, causing me to burst into tears. My life would be over in 5... 4... 3... 2...

"Is this true baby?" Kyle whispered, he looked hurt.

"Sort of" I breathed, looking at the floor as he released Bovver.

"But I don't see why that JACKASS had to punch me" I screamed over at him. Kyle came and sat beside me, holding me, I didn't understand.

"Next time, you tell me the truth, ok? I will make sure nothing happens to her, but I understand why you did it, she's all you've got." He whispered, kissing me lightly.

"YOU FORGIVE HER?" Bovver yelled as if he was unable to believe what was going on, I was rather dumfounded also.

"Yeah, cause she isn't a grass, and she cares for people. What were you doing with him anyways?"

"I don't know what was said before I heard them, but they were talking about befriending me, or... or killing... killing you" I said, bursting into tears again, Kyle glared over at Bovver as he left. He wasn't welcome and he knew it now.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	18. 18

**Peyton**

I hadn't slept very well lately, and when I woke up the day of Ike's funeral I thought that I would faint. I didn't want to go to the church; I didn't want to see my parents glare at Pete and Kyle. They had met Ikes friend one time, but they didn't like them. I hadn't been at Ikes place, even if he was dead I didn't think of it as mine or our parents. I knew that it was mine now, he would never willingly give it to our parents, they would clean the house and they would most likely take down all the West Ham United posters. Which would make him turn around in his grave; I almost started crying right there and then, thinking of Ike's cold, lifeless body being in a wood box several meters under the ground scared me. Pete was sleeping, so was probably everyone else as well. The funeral wasn't for another four hours, but I couldn't sleep. Whenever I feel asleep I would see Ikes face, I would dream about the fight that caused his death.

"What's wrong love?" Pete looked at me I knew thanks to Bovver that they killed Ike to get to me.

And then they would get to Pete, which was the only reason I had promised them that I wouldn't go after Tommy. If it wasn't for Pete I would go after him, I wasn't scared of death anymore. I didn't know why, but somehow thanks to Pete, Kyle and Ike I wasn't scared anymore.

"I'm just taking a shower" I said he nodded and then fell asleep again, I snickered, that boy sure knew how to sleep.

That was one of his many talents, he knew how to fight, sleep and well he knew a lot of things. I stopped thinking about Pete and soon stood in the shower. I started thinking about everything that had happened the same day as Ike died. When we came back I simply held on to his lifeless body and cried, I wanted to walk over to Roxy and tell her that she was my only family now and I didn't want her to leave me. No matter what happened, I wanted her to stay. But two things made me not to, first of all I didn't want to force her to stay here, I didn't know if she wanted to go home again, although I was pretty sure that she wanted to stay, if not because I asked her to, then because of Kyle.

_Bovver had walked out the door; he was no longer welcome here. The others didn't seem to mind, I knew that I didn't. I hated Bovver from the moment I laid my eyes on him. He just seemed scary, unlike Pete and Kyle all he seemed to think about was the next fight. _

"_Come on Peyton" Pete said and carefully took me away from Ike's body; I didn't want to leave him but had no strength to fight Pete. _

_He carried me to the bathroom and started washing away the blood, I never stopped crying. It was like something inside of me was missing, and I wanted that part back. _

"_Don't ever leave me Pete" I said and looked at him, he smiled at me then gently kissed me. "I mean it, just stay, and don't die"_

_He didn't say anything; instead he took my body and pushed it to his own. We stood still holding each other for several minutes. I felt save like I always did when I was with him. _

I walked out of the shower and saw that I had been showering for two hours. A new record I thought, I wanted to try and be happy. Although it felt wrong being happy on the day of Ike's funeral, but I knew that he would have wanted me to be happy. I walked back to Pete's room thinking about Bovver and how he betrayed them, he had accordingly Roxy been talking to Tommy about killing Kyle. And not only Kyle, she had heard how they talked about how killing Ike would get them to me, and then they would have killed Pete as well. I sat down next to Pete again; he didn't move but was still. I simply looked at him; his face looked peaceful and calm. It reminded me of how they had made me promise that I wouldn't go after Tommy.

_We were at their place, Roxy and Kyle sat down on the couch simply looking at me. Pete were still holding me close to him, although his leg was killing him he had carried me all the way here. _

"_Peyton love" Pete said, I looked up at him, he wasn't smiling but looked sad as well, so did everyone else except for Bovver. _

_They had lost one of their mates; they had every right to be sad and to miss him. _

"_I know that you want to go after Tommy" he said, I didn't look at him but looked at Ikes face again. _

_As usual he knew exactly what I was thinking about, and what I wanted to do. But I think that the others knew that as well, if they had been in my situation they would have done the same thing. _

"_But I need you to promise that you won't" I still didn't say anything, I looked at Roxy she wasn't crying but I knew that she missed him to. _

_Ike was her cousin, and even if they weren't close and he acted like an idiot he would always be family. And family stuck together, but not if you grew up with a psycho mom or an abusive dad or the other way around, then they wouldn't count as your family. I then looked at Kyle; he was good at hiding his feelings or maybe I didn't understand. _

"_He killed my brother" I said, Pete sighed deeply. "But I promise that I won't go after him, if that makes you happy"_

At first I had no intention of keeping that promise, but then I heard that they did all of this to get to Pete. Now I had no intention of going after Tommy, even though I wanted to sometimes I tried to think about Pete and Roxy. And about our mom and dad, they probably couldn't stand with the thought of loosing another child.

"Pete wake up hun" I said and touched his back, he woke up. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon"

He nodded, and then fell asleep again, I snickered quietly. This was one of the qualities Ike hadn't told me about. I was going back to Ikes place to get my clothes. I had bought a black dress, and so had Roxy although they looked very different. The only positive about this was that for the first time I would see Kyle and Pete in suits. I knew that they would look gorgeous; they looked great in any clothes, and even better without. I knew that Pete was sexy cause of experience, but Roxy had told me that Kyle was gorgeous. I walked towards Ikes place, and soon arrived. It was hard being there without him; I wanted him to run out the door smirk at me. But I knew that he wouldn't, I walked up the stairs to my room and took the dress. I changed, then walked in the bathroom and started putting my make up on. I could literally hear Ike in the background talking to me, screaming and telling me that if I didn't open the door this second he would break it open. I laughed and remembered what had happened one time he said that if I didn't open the door he would do something he would regret later.

"_I don't care" I screamed back at him and muttered about the stupid git who had no respect for other people. _

"_Suit yourself" he said and the next thing I knew he had run in the door, but it didn't move, instead I heard him scream. _

_I opened the door and saw Ike sitting on the floor holding his arm. He looked like he was in pain; I tried not to laugh at him, but it didn't work and soon tears were running down my eyes. _

"_Shut up and help me" he said, I helped him up, and then he glared at me. _

_We stood like that for a few seconds before Ike started laughing, and then I laughed as well. _

I looked towards the hallway; I could see his face sticking out his door. Although I knew that it wasn't him, it was just the way I remembered him. I could hear the door open, then someone walked up the stairs, I knew that it was Roxy or Pete.

"You're ready?" it was Roxy, she looked guilty I nodded and hugged her; this was my way of silently saying that it wasn't her fault and that Bovver was a coward for putting the blame on her.

"Let's go" we walked out the door, that's when I saw almost ten cars after each other.

In the first one I saw Kyle, Pete and Matt, I didn't get any chance to look and see who was in the other cars. Roxy dragged me with her to Kyle's car, and I soon sat next to Pete. And as we drove of I noticed that the ten other cars were following us.

"Who is driving behind us?" I asked, Pete didn't even look back, he already knew who it was and apparently so did everyone else.

"The guys wanted to say goodbye" he said and smiled softly at him, I noticed that it wasn't like his old smiles.

This one was forced, and I knew why. I felt my cell phone vibrate; I had decided that I would leave the phone in Ike's coffin. I knew that he was dead, and I really had no idea why I would live my cell phone, I just wanted to.

"Fuck them" I muttered while replying, I wrote that they should be ashamed and that they were awful parents.

"Fuck who?" Pete smirked at me, I knew that he was trying to be funny but I was too angry to laugh, I simply gave the phone to him and he read the message that my parents had sent.

"Our parents aren't coming" I said, I started pulling in my hair, while thinking how much I hated them at the moment.

Ike was their only son, yet they didn't come to his funeral. They blamed him for their marriage problems, and had written that he brought this on himself and that he's death was completely his own fault.

"What?" Roxy said and looked back at me, I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, they never really were our family anyway" I said and turned around so that I was now watching the cars.

These guys and the firm were and had always been a big part of Ike's life. If they weren't here it would be like he was ashamed of being a part of the GSE. Or the GSE would be ashamed of him. But instead they were here, honoring him and they were his second family.

--

Pete and Kyle stood next to each other; they looked like they were trying hard from stopping themselves from crying.

"I met Ike at the pub" Kyle started and grinned, he was probably thinking back at the memory. "And let me tell you, he was a twat"

Both me and Roxy laughed quietly, and so did a few others. Kyle smiled at us, and then looked down at his paper. He had prepared a speech and so had Pete, I didn't know that they would. I thought that they would simply say what they thought about Ike.

"I'm serious. He was walking around thinking that he owned the place. At first I didn't really like him, mostly cause I only met him when he was drunk. And those of you who knew Ike know that he is a git when he was drunk. But one day I meet him when he was sober, and we became friends" he said and smiled. "When I heard that Ike was dead, I lost an important friend. I lost someone who made me smile and who were crazy. I know that I won't be able to forget him, he was one of a kind, and he was caring, funny and a good fighter. And even if he's dead, he will always be a part of us"

Kyle stepped down and sat down next to Roxy, I was crying hard. I didn't know how I knew it, but I knew that when Kyle had said that "he will always be a part of us" I knew that he meant the GSE. At least I hoped that he did, Pete now stood looking at everyone but mostly me.

"Ike was crazy" I wasn't listening to the speech any more but watched Pete as he stood in his suit talking about Ike.

I already knew what he was saying; of course he said a lot of things that we all liked about Ike. But he would also say that Ike wasn't perfect, and then he would say at least ten bad things about Ike. I was nervous, it was my turn to speak after Pete, Roxy didn't want to and I understood her. To be honest I didn't want to either, but it felt like I had to, he was after all my brother.

"But even if he was all those things, he meant a lot to us" Pete ended his speech, walked up to the coffin and looked down at it, I knew that Ikes body would be there.

I saw that he mouthed: Always a part of GSE mate. Then he went back and sat down again, I took a deep breath and soon I it was my turn. Everyone was watching me now, but I wasn't nervous. Instead I looked at everyone and smiled, this made most of them confused.

"I noticed that when I started smiling, everyone looked at me as if I was stupid or something" I said and smirked at them, I was still sad but I was trying to do as Ike had wanted me to, and he would have wanted me to shock them. "Don't try to deny it Davie I saw you. I know what you think, what is wrong with her, this is supposed to be her brothers' funeral, and this is not a time to joke. If this was her funeral then her brother wouldn't joke. But I can guarantee you that Ike would not only just joke, he would make fun of me, tell you old stories from my childhood"

I noticed that a lot of people looked angry, but the guys from GSE, Kyle, Roxy and Pete were smiling at me, and they gave me the strength it took to keep on speaking. Even if it seemed like I loved funerals, and that I really wasn't that sad about the death of my brother, I was. I was just really good at hiding it, or at least I think I was good at hiding it.

"But then after he would have told you all those things, he would tell you that he missed me and I intend to do the same thing. I miss Ike, and ever since he died things had felt wrong. Watching football matches without him screaming like an idiot felt weird. Not being able to tease him about his hair felt weird. I just miss talking to him, I even miss fighting with him" I looked down at the coffin and saw his body, he still looked peaceful. "He will never have kids, and I will never be an aunt. There is really nothing special I want to say, just that I will miss him, that my life will never be the same and that I love him"

I walked down and looked at his body again. Then carefully dropped my cell phone, and then looked at everyone. Then I took a poster on West Ham United, and laid it on his stomach.

"There's your famous . . . there's your famous . . . there's your famous GSE" I whispered and smiled. "Love you mate"

Then walked back to the others and sat down next to Pete. He placed his arms around my waist, and kissed me carefully. That's when I noticed that I wasn't crying anymore, sure I still missed Ike, but he wanted me to be happy, all I did was do as he wanted.

**Written by GroowyL**


	19. 19

**Roxy**

It felt different, cold air blowing through my hair. I wanted things to change, I wanted things to get better for us, improve. Kyle knew I was here, waiting on Tommy. The boys were waiting somewhere for me to tell Tommy that I hadn't lied to Kyle, that Kyle knew the truth, the rugged rock underneath my feet as I waited, smelling salt in the air as I looked at the sand covered beach bellow me. I watched as the waves smashed themselves against the rocks, wildly losing themselves in the wind as though they were people, lost in each other's eyes.

I moved some strands of my hair behind my ear, wondering what it would be like to dive off the cliff, how cold the water would be, clinging to my skin as I would slowly sink to the bottom. The night sky was beautiful, stars shinning all over the place.

"You came" He breathed, I could already feel his presence behind me, I could realise someone standing behind me, and I didn't have to turn around.

Tommy said he wanted to talk to me, he wanted to know how Kyle was doing, but little did he know that Kyle wasn't too far away, watching and listening, making sure I was safe.

"Yeah" I replied, I didn't know what he was expecting, I wasn't happy to see him, I wasn't happy to tell him, I wasn't happy to be in the same world as him.

"I'm sorry about Ike, I didn't know he was related to you"

"You're only sorry because it hurt Kyle" I said, I knew I was right, I had heard them talking about it. I knew that he was horrible to everyone, but he was only being nice to me, to get to know Kyle.

"So, how is he?" Tommy asked, sitting down on the edge of the rock, and I did this too, following his example.

"He's doing ok I guess" I spoke, knowing that Kyle was watching, Kyle would know what I said about him.

"So, I called you hear to get to know him, you know that right?"

"Yeah," I spoke lightly, nodding.

"What's his favourite colour?" He spoke, looking at his feet.

"You really want to know stupid little things like that?" I didn't understand why he wanted to know these kinds of things; I didn't know why he was suddenly taking such an interest.

"Someone I know says it is those stupid little things that make him Kyle" He said, looking at me, I saw him smiling, thinking of Kyle. I knew that I had no right in keeping these things from him, but at the same time, I didn't want him knowing, in case he managed to get into Kyle's head and change him in some sick sort of way.

"Orange" He looked up at me confused, "His favourite colour is orange"

I saw him smiling, thinking. I didn't know what he thought about, but I knew that the things he was allowed to know were limited; he wasn't getting anything he would be able to use against him in any way.

"Favourite number?" He looked at me, I saw something in his eyes that I never imagined to see, he looked happy.

"Thirteen"

"Tell me something that only you know about him" He said, whispering, but smiling as he watched the waves. I played with the stitching of the large shirt I was wearing; I was wearing a white strap top which was tight to my body, and one of Kyle's button up shirts on top, it smelled like him. I thought about everything that I knew about him, and I knew a lot that others didn't, but it was hard to find something suitable to tell him, because usually I was the only one who knew for a reason.

"He likes the smell of my hair when I've just dried it after showering." I said, laughing a little as I looked at my feet, smiling as I thought about all of the times I was trying to dry my hair, but he would be sat behind me on the bed, kissing my neck and trying to pull me backwards to lie down with him.

"_Baby" He whined, kissing my neck lightly, his hands on my side, pulling lightly, almost putting me off balance._

"_I'm trying to dry my hair here" I said, laughing, but all in all, there was nothing more that I wanted than to lie back down with him in his arms._

"What's he like towards you?" I was brought back to reality by the sound of Tommy's voice.

"Adorable. He would do pretty much anything I ask, no matter how tired or hung over he is." I spoke, laughing, "I love that way that I can kiss his temple in the morning, and no matter what mood he was in, he looks at me and smiles, telling me he loves me"

"He tells you he loves you?" Tommy asked, he was turning out to be ok. I nodded in return as he smiled.

"What?" I didn't know what he was smiling at.

"He's nothing like his dad" he began, "And I'm proud of that in him"

I looked at Tommy, his face covered in scars, he looked like he had been through hell, but he still wanted to be a part of his nephews life, he was willing to put things behind him, and start again.

"Ok, that's enough getting to know Kyle time" I heard Kyle's voice as he jumped up onto the rock, taking my hand and holding me to him, glaring at Tommy, "What do you really want?"

Tommy looked at him dumfounded.

"I want to get to know you" He whispered, he looked hurt a little, but still strong on the outside.

"And where are your boys?" Kyle spoke, looking around him.

"They ain't here son, so you could push me off this cliff and kill me, and I would just be gone, they don't even know I'm here"

"Ok, first things first, I'm not your son. And another thing, I know you didn't help Roxy, she didn't lie to me. And I swear, if anything happens to any of my friends, and I know you're involved, I won't kill you, I'll kill myself, and if you are so for getting to know me, then you will know that you wouldn't be able to handle if I died too. Knowing it was your fault I died, and you were the one that took your son to that fight. It wasn't my friend's faults, it was yours." Tommy looked at him and sighed.

"Ok, so I wanted to get closer to you, and I used her, but I promise, I won't harm a hair on her head, and I won't hurt Peyton, so long as you both sit down and talk with me, right now. Right here" Tommy was reasoning for the first time in his life, which made me want to smile, I saw that Kyle was thinking about it, and when I touched his stomach and looked up at him smiling, he smiled back at me, I loved his smile, the way the skin at the side of his eyes would wrinkle as he showed you his cheeky grin.

"Deal" Kyle said, letting go of my momentarily as he sat down with his legs in front of him, spreading them into an open position so I would be able to sit in between them.

We spoke for hours, not knowing what we were talking about, just laughing and joking. I didn't want Tommy to know Kyle, I didn't want him to change him or hurt him in any way, but at the same time, it felt good to be a part of what was happening.

"So you're saying that you woke up in his bed and he was sleeping so you cleaned his room?" Tommy laughed as we told him about how I would randomly clean the flat, and how I had taught Kyle to keep his room clean or I wouldn't touch him because he was 'corrupted'.

"You're a good kid Kyle, but I have to bounce" He spoke as we all stood up. Kyle looked at him as if he was questioning where he was going.

"Where to?" I asked, I knew that Kyle wanted to know, but he didn't want to seem like he cared or even seem like he was merely interested.

"The boys will be wondering where I am, they're out looking for someone" He said, looking to the floor.

"Call them off him" Kyle said, his voice seemed crackly.

"Huh?"

"They go near Pete, and I won't have anything to do with you. Mill wall doesn't fight GSE anymore." Kyle looked serious, "full stop, no more."

**Written by Alexis Gage**


End file.
